1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pellet used to hold a game scent and a method to dispel the game scent within a desired hunting area.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Conventional methods of applying game scent, require a hunter to walk to a given location and apply the scent by tying a scent-laden strip of cloth to a tree or bush or by actually applying the scent to active scrapes or rubs. This method requires the hunter to walk to each location to be scented. This causes human scent, which repels game, to be left across the area traversed including possibly the game trail. As such, this method has the potential of repelling, as opposed to attracting game.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a way to deposit game scent within a given area without leaving undesirable human scents in the process. The process must be relatively simple and straightforward.